Slumbering Together
by Lydia Deetz
Summary: Mizuki always invades poor Sano's bed, and he always keeps his cool. What happens when he loses it, just a bit?  One Shot.


Sano opend the door to his room, only to find Mizuki sleeping on his bed again.

He closed the door after him silently and went over the his sleeping companion.

Mizuki's body was half curled up into herself. She held on to his pillow for dear life and mumbled in her sleep incoherent things. Sano giggled. She was such a strange girl.

He didn't know if he wanted to wake her up or not, telling her she should sleep in her own bed. Granted, the two have slept together several times, even after their first kiss and declarations of love for one another. But not a lot seemed to change. They were still half platonic, only kissing and hugging. Sano was too much of a gentle man (or a cowered) to try anything else.

He sat next to her on the bed, playing with her hair and wondering what to do. Finally deciding, he covered her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Mizuki, a shameless hoarder of warmth, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, hugging him.

And once again, like all other times, he was trapped. She was half on top of him, blanked hardly covering her, one arm on his chest, one leg on his legs. What could he do? He signed heavily to himself.

"I guess I'll just go to sleep like this" he moved his arm to the switch on the wall, closed the lights and pulled the curtains of the bed shut.

Sano covered Mizuki with the blanket, and got a reply in the form of a gentle moan from her. She was so… small, compared to him, her skin so soft. How could anybody ever mistake her for a guy?

He looked at her face for a while, moving the hair from her face, caressing her cheeks. She was facing him, completely asleep and un-guarded. He could do what he liked, but wouldn't. What point would there be to touch a sleeping girl?

He looked at her, then simply leaned and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't that he hasn't done it before. And he wasn't touching her. This was completely ok, just a kiss.

What Sano didn't take in mind was Mizuki responding to the kiss, opening her mouth ever so slowly, kissing him back ever so gently. Her body again reacting on its own, her arm moved to hold his neck. Sano wasn't sure if she was awake or still asleep, but he wasn't going to stop to find out. Instead he pulled her closer to him, one hand sliding to her waist, the other staying at her cheek. When Mizuki gave a little moan however, he was surprised to feel her tongue invading his mouth. He slipped his tongue as well, fighting with hers. She tasted sweet and smelled sweet. Sano was in his little heaven. When he finally broke the kiss Mizuki gave a little moan. He didn't think of the sexy sigh she would give when he kissed her neck.

Sano kissed and licked her neck, moving up and down, then settling on her ear lobe. He nibbled it, and kissed it. He never heard Mizuki making such sounds before. Her eyes still closed, but her mouth open and gasping a bit. Was she still sleeping?

Did it matter now? His hands climbed up her shirt, only to meet the Jeans under vest. Oh, how he hated that vest. As if in combat, and not to be outdone by him, Mizuki's hands roamed his body. First his broad back, then his abbes. Going all the way up under his shirt, to just briefly touch his nipples, while caressing his warm skin.

Sano felt like he was on fire. He was getting too hot, and decided to rid himself of his t-shirt. He took it off swiftly, only to go back to kissing her the moment the shirt left his body. She kissed him back and on went the tongue dance. He rolled on top of her, one hand gliding again under her shirt. This time his hand went further, to the center between her covered breasts, catching a small zipper and slowly pulling it down and undone. Wasn't she going to stop him at any minute now? It didn't seem like it. With her hands clung to his back and her tongue in his mouth, she seemed quit content.

Inch by inch the zipper opend, until the very end near her belly button, where it opened and freed her body from it, only to be loose under her big blouse. Sano moved his hand up, he couldn't help himself. He touched her chest several times before (mostly by accident), but always with the thick and hard vest. Now, at last, he could feel her small bare breasts with his hands. They were… still small. But warm, and soft, and more round then he imaged them to be. As he moved his hand to cup her right breast he could feel her nipple harden under his touch. This was so… daring. Just when he was about to ponder his good luck, Mizuki signed his name, ever so softly. He froze. Was that from pleasure? Or telling him to stop?

He didn't want to risk it, and so his hand quickly came out from the depths and warmth of her blouse. She nuzzled him, her leg again moving to the top of his leg.

Sano just closed his eyes and nuzzled her back. Trying to ignore his hardened member that felt far too excited having her leg so near it. Sano soon fell asleep into blissful slumber, his arms never letting her go.

Mizuki woke the next morning to find sano next to her, his arms holding her tightly.

"I fell asleep in his bad again ah? Hehe" she smiled to herself. He looked so peaceful, breathing silently. She got out of bed as silently and slowly as she could without waking him. That was when she noticed it - her vest moving under her shirt. She peeped through the top of the shirt only to see the zipper undone and her small breasts free from their incarceration.

She froze and looked back. Sano's sleeping face was clam and serine. Beautiful and innocent as ever.

"D…Did he…?" She looked at his sleeping face, as though trying to find evidence to his misbehavior. "No way he did, probably just came undone. I shouldn't sleep with it anyways".

And so she smiled to herself, got up, and started getting ready for school.


End file.
